luxo_jr_short_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luxo Jr's Dream
Luxo Jr's Dream is the fourth episode of Pixarfan8695's Luxo Jr. Short series. It premiered on December 20th, 2017. Plot One calm night at Luxo Jr's home outlet, Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. are sleeping peacefully. The camera then shows that Luxo Jr. is having a dream. In the dream, he is hopping along with his favorite ball when he comes across an empty power outlet. Curious, he looks around for a plug, but can't find anything. When he looks back up, he sees another lamp; a second version himself. Luxo Jr. backs away, wide eyed. When he picks himself up, he finds that the second version of himself is asleep, due to him being unplugged. He curiously plugs in the second version of himself and the lamp wakes up. Trying to be friendly, Luxo Jr introduces himself to his clone. He then passes him his ball, asking if he wants to play. However, the clone bounces on the ball, trying to balance on it. Luxo Jr, panicked (realizing what happened the last time he tried that trick) yells at the clone to stop. He then tries to teach him a new way to play; passing the ball from each other. This starts out okay, but the clone gets reckless and accidentally sends the ball flying. As Luxo Jr. chases after it, the clone almost seems to giggle menacingly. Finding his ball, Luxo Jr. tries to find a place to hide, unnerved by his clone's recklessness. He quickly finds his cardboard box and he hides in it. The clone, unable to find the real Luxo Jr hops away. The clone then passes by Luxo Sr. and joins Luxo Jr's friends, Paxel, Maxo, Spaxer, and Jaxon. Just then the real Luxo Jr. arrives, seeing the clone and realizes his intentions; he's here to take over his life. As Luxo Sr. arrives to chaperone the little lamps, the real Luxo Jr. arrives, shocking and scaring everyone (except the clone). Luxo Sr, Paxel, Maxo, Spaxer, and Jaxon look in disbelief having no idea who's the real Luxo Jr. Without warning, suddenly a THIRD Luxo Jr. arrives. Everybody screams and the two clones angrily confront each other. They start arguing and get into a tug-of-war over Luxo Jr's ball. Finally pushed to the breaking point, the real Luxo Jr breaks down in despair, hyperventilating. At that point, Luxo Jr. snaps back to reality. He wakes up screaming, jumps in the air in terror, and scaring Luxo Sr. awake. Concerned, Luxo Sr. asks Luxo Jr. what happened, to which Luxo Jr. explains about his nightmare. Luxo Sr. kisses the poor lamp, making Luxo Jr. feel happy again. Feeling better, glad his scary experience was only a dream, Luxo Jr. says he can go back to sleep now. Luxo Sr. says goodnight to Luxo Jr. and the two fall back to sleep. Trivia *There are two references to Pixar films in this short. First, when Luxo Jr sees his replica for the first time and falls down in shock, it's a direct reference to the scene from Incredibles, when Mr. Incredible finds the skeleton of Gazerbeam in a cave. The exact music from that scene is used at that moment. The second reference is that two soundtracks from Monsters Inc. are used. When the two Luxo Jr clones fight over the ball, the music playing comes from the scene when Henry J. Waternoose says that he'll kidnap a 1000 children before he lets his company die and silence anyone who got in his way.